Zombie Sleep Over
. iTunes (Canada). |season = 1 |episode = 5a |airdate = September 16, 2016 January 30, 2017 (redub, online) February 17, 2017 March 10, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = The No-Kart Race |writer = Miles Smith |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = Bradley Overall Steve Remen |previous = Skate-lebrity |next = The No-Kart Race }} "Zombie Sleep Over" is the first segment of the fifth episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie and the Zhus think that the Gelato twins have turned into zombies after watching a zombie film during a sleepover. Characters *Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Stephany Seki as Num Nums and Girl on DVD (debut) *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Samantha Weinstein as Mindy Gelato *Rebecca Brenner as Cindy Gelato Plot The episode begins with Ellen, waking up telling Frankie that it’s time to get up. But to her surprise, She was already up and ready. Then Ellen asking Frankie, what she wants for breakfast. Frankie, decides, she wants to make her mom breakfast. Ellen, decides she wants cereal, and Frankie, has them help her make it. Afterwards Frankie, asks Ellen, if the Gelato twins can sleep over. She allows her to have a sleepover with them. Frankie, then celebrates all day, and night, because of how happy she is they are coming over. The Gelato twins, then arrive the next day and they celebrate that they are having a sleepover. Ellen, then tells them they can sleep in the living room tonight. They then paint Frankie's nails and complements, how pretty they are Chunk, who also wants his toe nails painted has Num Nums, paint them. Pipsqueak, and Mr. Squiggles, then come back with a scary movie they picked out and Mr. Squiggles, says the perfect sleepover requires a scary movie. They then watch the movie and all are scared by it. They then try to go to sleep. And Cindy Gelato and Mindy Gelato, are afraid to go to sleep and the Zhus decide to set zombie traps to calm them down. They then go to sleep. Frankie, then wakes up in the middle of the night saying it's too quiet, and Pipsqueak, wonders where Cindy Gelato, and Mindy Gelato, went. They then go look for them and find out they are sleep walking. They get scared and think they are zombies and try to run away from them. The zhus then try to get help while Frankie, tries to save her parents from them. They eventually find out the Gelato twins are sleep walking, and Frankie, decides, to watch a movie, while the Gelato twins, walk on a hamster wheel. Broadcast In the , "Zombie Sleep Over" aired on September 16, 2016 at 4:00 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "The No-Kart Race." In and , the episode will air on February 17, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "The No-Kart Race." |accessdate=2017-2-6}} In the and , the episode will air on March 10, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "The No-Kart Race." References Category:Season 1 episodes